expeditions_vikingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Plot Thickens
'It's time to get some answers. Who were these raiders, and why did they target your homestead?' The Plot Thickens is a storyline quest that starts after the completion of The Northmen's Raid. The objective of the quest is to investigate the attack on your homestead, starting with the interrogation of Gunnarr. Talking to Gunnarr This conversation will explain why the attack on your village happened, as well as how it happened so easily, depending on how many points in sense you have. It will also have opportunities for you to gain or lose morale points for your followers. * Selecting "That is superstitious babble" gains morale with your sceptical followers. The other option loses morale instead. * Selecting "I can offer you a way out of this..." gains morale with your peaceful followers, but loses morale with your conceited ones. Choosing the other option has the reverse effect on morale changes. * Selecting "Tell me why you attacked my village..." and then following up with "Only if you force my hand" gains morale with your peaceful followers, but loses morale with the aggressive ones. * Selecting "Tell me why you attacked my village..." and then following up with "I will do so gladly" gains morale for your aggressive followers, and loses morale for the peaceful ones. * You also have the option of choosing a HARD sense dialogue, which will reveal the truth about the attack. If Gunnarr escaped during the raid, you'll interrogate a captured raider at Sigridr's house. * Selecting "What superstitious drivel" gains morale with your sceptical followers. The other option loses morale instead. * Selecting "Twist the arrow..." gains morale with your conceited followers, but loses morale with peaceful ones. Returning to Astridr You will now have to return to your mother to discuss your findings with her, regarding the raid on your village. You will also discuss ideas on what to do next, leading to the next quest. This conversation also includes dialogue that can affect morale. * Selecting "We cross the sea and plunder..." gains morale with your aggressive and greedy followers, but loses morale with your peaceful ones. * Selecting "We must seek political allies..." loses morale for your conceited and greedy followers. *Selecting "We need to build our own trade routes..." gains morale with your peaceful and greedy followers, but loses morale with your aggressive ones. *Selecting "We'll give him a chance..." loses morale for your conceited followers. *Selecting "I have no interest in letting that man join our crew" gains morale for conceited followers. This choice does not lock you out of recruiting Gunnarr. *Selecting "We should bring trade goods..." gains morale for your peaceful followers, but loses morale for your aggressive ones. *Selecting "I do not intend to do any trading..." gains morale for your aggressive followers, but loses morale for your peaceful ones. *Selecting "It's worth looking in to..." gains morale for your greedy followers. *Selecting "I'm not chasing fairy tales..." loses morale for your greedy followers. After this conversation, you can talk to Rurik. During this dialogue, picking "Become a man" leads to the ending where Rurik is forced to be killed. Picking the dialogue where you support who he is and to stay true to himself leads to his redemption and survival. Reward * 5 Skill Points * Changes in follower morale. * Unlocks the achievement Thegn * Unlocks the quests Preparations: A Motley Hird, Preparations: The Longship, Preparations: Tomb Raider. Category:Quests Category:Storyline quests